La réalité de mon rêve
by Joeymalia42
Summary: OS entre Jasper et Nanz ... Et si vos rêves les plus fous devenaient réalité le jour de votre anniversaire ... Si vous pensiez avoir trouver le bonheur le vivreriez vous à fond ? Comment Nanz va t-elle réagir lorsque son rêve de toujours deviendra réalité


_**Coucou à toutes et à tous (s'il y a un homme qu'il se manifeste on ne lui veux que du bien !!!)**_

_**Me revoici, Me revoilà, cette fois encore avec un autre OS**_

_**Effectivement pour la petite histoire, parce que petite histoire il y a toujours lorsque j'écris un OS, j'ai fais un pari que j'ai perdu ...**_

_**Ce pari consistait à écrire une review de 10 000 caractères (soit le maximum autorisé par FF) au 1er chapitre lemonée de la merveilleuse fic "A New Begining" ...**_

_**Bref, la gagnante demandait à la perdante de lui écrire un OS lemonée bien sur les personnages de son choix ...**_

_**Et donc voilà pourquoi je suis ici aujourd'hui ...**_

_**Cet OS m'a demandé beaucoup de temps et beaucoup d'investissements personnels et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ...**_

_**Je remercie Nanz qui contre toute attente et sans le vouloir m'a redonné le gout d'écrire (d'ailleurs j'espère vous avoir fidèle lectrices pour ma prochaine fic dont je publierai le prologue en début de semaine prochaine) et pour m'avoir lancé ce défi !**_

_**Ensuite je remercie ma merveilleuse Choupette, ma Bee adorée, ma compagnonne de sadisme et ma relectrice et correctrice qui m'a filé un gros coup de main en pimentant quelques peu les lemons ... Je t'adore ma Choupette !!!**_

_**Je remercie Jess pour son aide à la description du sexy Jazz (difficile quand on est pas fan de faire une description qui donne envie de lui sauter dessus) alors merci de tout coeur ...**_

_**Je remercie Eva et Rachou qui sont finalement mes inspiratrices indirectes !!!**_

_**Vous pourrez voir dans cette fic certains clin d'oeil à des fics appréciées de toutes !**_

_**Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas un vol d'idée, ce sont juste quelques clins d'oeil sur des scènes similaires**_

_**Voilà je pense avoir fait le tour j'attend maintenant impatiemment vos commentaires (bons ou mauvais) je prend tout !!!**_

_**Gros Bisous à tous et très bonne lecture !!!**_

_**PS : N'oubliez pas que dans mon profil vous trouverez le lien de toutes les tenues et accessoires citées ainsi et c'est très important tous les liens des musiques à écouter pendant la lecture …**_

_« Come Away With Me »_ envahit doucement la plénitude de ma chambre. Je me laissai bercer par la magnifique voix de _Norah Jones_, en me demandant quelle catastrophe allait bien pouvoir me tomber sur la tête cette année. Effectivement aujourd'hui nous étions le 6 Novembre 2009, autrement dit : le jour de mon anniversaire. Cela faisait des années que la malchance me poursuivait et plus je prenais de l'âge, plus cela empirait.

Voilà pourquoi je n'avais aucune envie de bouger de mon lit _Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pris un jour de congé ? _

En restant sous la couette, je me serais épargnée le désagrément de devoir sortir de mon lit douillet, d'aller servir des frites grasses dans un restaurant miteux et peut-être même de me faire renverser par un bus.

Bref ! Tout ceci me ramenait durement à la réalité. Il était grand temps que je prenne mon courage à deux mains et que je file sous la douche avant d'être en retard et de manquer de me faire virer.

Ce n'était guère le moment pour moi de me retrouver au chômage. Il fallait payer le loyer, les factures et surtout les multiples réparations de mon antique Chevrolet …

Je quittai donc ma confortable couette et me faufilai dans la salle de bain. J'ouvris à fond le robinet de l'eau chaude afin de remplir la pièce de vapeur puis je tempérai avec de l'eau froide, quittai ma nuisette et me glissai sous le jet d'eau afin de détendre mes muscles au maximum.

Le jour de mon anniversaire, je changeai exceptionnellement de gel douche. Je laissai donc celui à bas prix, parfumé à la fraise pour saisir le flacon luxueux de celui à la vanille. Ce gel douche appartenait à ma mère et depuis sa mort, le jour de mon anniversaire, je me lavais avec le sien. Je n'avais pas le luxe de me payer cette marque, et ainsi, chaque année, j'avais la sensation de l'avoir près de moi pendant cette journée si spéciale.

Bref je terminai rapidement ma toilette, m'enroulai dans une serviette et retournai dans ma chambre.

Je sortis de mon armoire un jean bleu slim avec un T Shirt à manches longues, blanc uni. J'étais loin de posséder une garde robe aussi fourni que ma meilleure amie, Julie, et aux dires de cette dernière je m'habillais bien en dessous de mes capacités. Bref ! Moi, c'était dans un jean et un T Shirt simple que je me sentais le plus à l'aise pour aller travailler. Une fois habillée, je brossai mes cheveux couleur miel et me maquillai légèrement. J'enfilai une paire de basket, fermai mon appartement et descendis les six étages qui me séparaient de l'entrée de mon immeuble, l'ascenseur étant bien entendu toujours en panne !

Une fois installée dans ma camionnette, je pris la direction du centre ville de Boston afin de me rendre à mon travail. La voix des _Simple Plan_ résonnait dans l'habitacle et je me mis à chanter à tue-tête leur tube _« Crazy »._

Lorsque je me garai sur le parking du restaurant, j'aperçus tout de suite la boule d'énergie qui me servait de meilleure amie, m'attendant en sautillant de partout avec un petit paquet dans les mains. Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne rien acheter mais, quand Julie a une idée en tête, elle ne l'a pas ailleurs !

Je soufflai un bon coup pour me donner le courage d'affronter cette journée et sortis de ma camionnette pour rejoindre mon amie.

- Joyeux Anniversaire Annaik !

- Tu sais pourtant bien que je déteste le jour de mon anniversaire !

- Oui je sais et c'est pour ça que je t'ai apporté un cadeau

- Et tu sais aussi que je déteste qu'on m'offre des cadeaux

- Ne fais pas ta difficile, tais-toi et ouvre !

Je pris le paquet qu'elle me tendait. Celui-ci était enveloppé dans un papier noir et recouvert d'un nœud rouge. Je défis le nœud et ouvris la boîte. J'écartai le papier de soie du dessus pour apercevoir un ensemble de lingerie horriblement scandaleux.

- Julie tu sais que je n'ai pas l'utilité d'un ensemble aussi provoquant que celui-ci.

C'était un ensemble soutien gorge/string en dentelle noire avec de magnifiques broderies rouges rehaussée de paillettes ton sur ton. Les triples bretelles du haut faisaient un clin d'œil à la triple lanière du string. Il était bien sur magnifique mais Julie savait pertinemment que je ne portais pas ce genre de dessous affriolant pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'avais personne pour qui les porter. Aucun homme ne partageait ma vie. Bien sûr, j'avais de temps à autre des aventures d'un soir. Ce n'était pas forcément un choix de vie mais plutôt un choix par dépit. Aucun homme ne pensait à moi comme la femme de sa vie. C'est pourquoi j'avais opté pour les coups d'un soir. Pas de sentiment, donc pas de déception.

- Il est magnifique mais quand veux-tu que j'aie l'occasion de porter ça !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ce soir, je t'ai prévu une virée en boîte de nuit. Crois-moi, tu ne seras pas déçue et ça te permettra d'étrenner ce joli petit ensemble

- Ho non par pitié ! Pas une boîte de nuit ! Je veux bien faire l'effort de sortir ce soir mais c'est moi qui choisis l'endroit. Sinon, c'est non !

- Bon Ok, ça roule. Je te laisse choisir l'endroit mais tu me laisses choisir ta tenue, et j'entends par là le dessus comme le dessous. C'est à prendre ou à laisser…

J'allais objecter mais je savais qu'au fond, je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. _Et puis ce n'est pas une soirée avec ta meilleure amie qui va t'achever ! _Je rendis les armes et Julie me sauta au cou. Je venais de faire une heureuse. Lily et moi étions amies depuis six longues années. Si je ne l'avais pas rencontrée à l'époque, j'aurais sombré au fond du gouffre. Elle m'a aidée à surmonter ma peine après la mort de mes parents. _Elle est mon double. _En fait, nous étions l'inverse l'une de l'autre. Elle est petite, je suis grande, elle est brune et moi blonde mais c'est par nos différences que nous nous complétions. Nous pénétrâmes en riant au « Volturi's food» où nous bossions toutes les deux depuis quatre ans. Cet endroit n'était pas du tout un restaurant luxueux. Ce n'était qu'un misérable fast food où on servait de la nourriture abominable et trop grasse. Bref, ce lieu de prédilection pour les adolescents était tout simplement notre enfer personnel.

- Bonjour chef Swan !

- Hey ! Bonjour ma belle et Joyeux Anniversaire !

Il m'adressa un sourire radieux et malgré l'humeur exécrable qui me caractérisait depuis le début de cette journée maudite d'anniversaire, je le lui rendis avec autant de sincérité possible. La voix de Julie et le coup de coude dans mon bras eurent le mérite de me sortir de ma torpeur.

- Annaik, je crois que ton client préféré vient de faire son entrée …

Je me retournai immédiatement pour voir mon rêve incarné passer la porte du restaurant. Cet homme magnifique venait déjeuner ici tous les jours depuis deux ans toujours à la même heure. Julie adorait me taquiner à ce sujet et me disait sans arrêt de stopper mes fantasmes et de me jeter à l'eau. Moi, je ne pouvais pas. J'étais comme tétanisée par tant de beauté et de charisme. Mon client mystérieux – comme j'aimais à l'appeler – était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de sex-appeal sur pattes. Il possédait des cheveux blonds comme les blés, un regard bleu azur à damner un saint, une mâchoire droite et masculine et des lèvres sur lesquelles j'avais irrémédiablement envie de poser les miennes. Il avait une démarche féline et assurée qui me faisait fondre… Sa chevelure indomptée attirait le regard comme un aimant à cause du mouvement de ses mèches ondulées à chaque pas chaloupé. Sa main – aussi magnifique à mes yeux que le reste – venait régulièrement plaquer ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Ses longs doigts fins n'avait rien d'efféminé. C'étaient tout simplement des pousses-au-crime. Les femmes auraient fait n'importe quoi pour les sentir sur leur peau, bouger en elle – moi la première. Quant à ses avant bras - que je pouvais de temps en temps apercevoir quand il me tendait sa monnaie – ils étaient tout en muscles. Il était toujours vêtu de manière très élégante et c'est ce qui m'avait frappée le plus chez lui, la première fois qu'il avait passé le pas de la porte. _Qu'est ce qu'un homme de cette prestance pouvait bien fabriquer tous les jours dans un fast food aussi minable ? _

Aujourd'hui, mon idéal masculin portait un jean Hugo Boss foncé, des baskets noires dernier cri et une chemise de la même couleur qui laissait deviner sa magnifique musculature. Ce qui me frappa à l'instant où il passa le seuil était cette rose rouge qu'il tenait dans sa main. Mon cœur se fendit en mille morceaux en l'imaginant avoir un rendez-vous galant. Pourtant, cela m'étonnait beaucoup de sa part : un homme ayant l'air aussi gentleman que lui, ne pouvait décemment pas emmener une demoiselle dans un endroit aussi infâme.

Je me renfrognai aussitôt - ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de ma confidente.

- Que t'arrive t-il ma belle ?

- Rien du tout

J'avais répondu si brutalement et si sèchement que je crus un instant que Julie allait se vexer mais en me retournant pour lui présenter des excuses, elle m'adressa un regard navré. Elle avait vu comme moi cette maudite rose rouge, et semblait tout aussi désolée que moi.

Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et après avoir noué mon tablier autour de ma taille, je me dirigeai lentement vers sa table afin de lui donner le menu.

J'essayai de prendre une certaine contenance dans mes gestes afin de ne pas trembler une fois devant lui. Mais ma voix trahit mon émotion pour mon plus grand désarroi.

- Bonjour, voici votre menu. Je peux également vous proposer notre plat du jour qui …

Je m'interrompis brutalement lorsque je sentis ses doigts effleurer les miens en saisissant la carte.

- Mademoiselle ? Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ?

Cette phrase me fit instantanément sourire. En plus d'être un véritable Dieu, il était gentil et prévenant. Sa voix était si douce, aussi douce que de la soie liquide pour mes oreilles. Je refis soudainement surface lorsque j'entendis de nouveau sa magnifique voix me héler.

- Avez-vous besoin de vous asseoir ?

- Heu … Non … Excusez moi. Tout va bien. Je disais donc que notre plat du jour était …

- Je crois que je vais prendre la même chose que d'habitude, merci.

- Très bien

Il me rendit le menu et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toucher de nouveau sa main. Je fis donc demi-tour pour lancer sa commande. Je devais avoir un sourire totalement niais sur la figure parce que Julie me taquina :

- Et ben dis donc ! On dirait que tu viens de croiser le messie !

- Tu n'es pas si loin de la vérité !

Je me retournai pour passer la commande de mon client mystère à notre cuisinier, Mike Newton. Ce gars devait être l'homme le plus agaçant qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Cela faisait un an que ce dernier m'invitait inlassablement à sortir et un an que je refusais. J'avais essayé à de multiples reprises de le décourager en restant polie mais il ne voulait pas comprendre.

- Salut Mike. Tu peux me faire une salade Chicken et un double Burger avec supplément de ketchup, sans cornichons s'il te plaît ?

- Tout de suite ma belle et …

Il se rapprocha de moi et j'eus juste le temps de me reculer afin d'éviter le baiser qu'il voulait me voler. Poser mes lèvres sur celles de Mike Newton devait faire partie du Top Ten de mes plus horribles cauchemars. Il m'adressa une moue boudeuse et marmonna dans sa barbe « Joyeux Anniversaire ». Je me retournai vers Julie qui comme à son habitude était morte de rire devant ce désastreux spectacle.

- Merci de m'aider !

- Ho ! Mais c'est tellement mignon !

- Oui tu dis ça parce que ce n'est pas sur toi que Mike a jeté son dévolu !

- Hey ! Je te rappelle pour ta gouverne, que je suis également passée par là et que si je me souviens bien, tu riais bien de la situation à l'époque ! Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses !

- Oui mais aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, tu devrais te montrer compatissante !

- Ben voyons !

La sonnette pour m'informer que ma commande était prête nous sortit de notre chamaillerie. Je lui adressai un sourire faussement ironique avant de me retourner pour prendre les plats et me dirigeai tout droit vers la table de mon fantasme. C'est en revoyant cette rose rouge que je repris mes esprits en me disant qu'il attendait certainement une femme pour la lui offrir. Comble de l'ironie, il fallait que ce jour-là soit celui de mon anniversaire. Je posai les assiettes devant lui et décidai de ne pas m'attarder plus longuement afin de ne pas me faire plus de mal.

- Bon appétit !

- Merci

_Mon Dieu, cette voix est si mélodieuse ! _Je le contemplai quelques secondes avant de repartir au comptoir, servir mes clients. Je crois que j'aurais pu passer des heures à étudier chacun de ses traits. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je faisais en catimini derrière le bar. Le pauvre devait se sentir observé mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. J'adorais le voir bouquiner tout en mangeant son repas. Julie n'hésitait pas à me traiter de folle lorsque je lui parlais de sa manière de tourner les pages de son livre. J'étais en totale admiration devant un homme que je n'aurais jamais. Il fallait être réaliste. J'étais loin de posséder sa classe et même si j'avais eu ne serait ce qu'une chance, j'aurais paru bien fade à côté de tant de beauté.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais passé environ une heure à rêvasser d'une vie amoureuse avec mon client mystérieux. Je fus tirée de mon rêve éveillé lorsqu'il passa le seuil du restaurant. J'adorais le regarder partir. Il avait une démarche si affirmée et si gracieuse qu'elle en était déroutante. Et puis de dos, j'avais une vue imprenable sur ses fesses qui m'avaient l'air tout aussi musclées que le reste. Je me dirigeai donc droit vers sa table afin de récupérer le paiement de son addition. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de trouver sur la petite assiette, au dessus de sa monnaie, sa serviette de table enroulée autour de la tige de la rose rouge.

Je dépliai donc soigneusement la serviette et y trouvai quelques lignes rédigées d'une écriture fine et élégante.

_Qu'y a-t-il dans un nom ?,_

_Ce que nous appelons Rose_

_Par n'importe quel autre nom_

_Sentirait aussi bon …_

_William Shakespeare_

Je fus tellement surprise de lire ces quelques vers que je ne sentis pas mes jambes défaillir. Instinctivement, je pris place sur la banquette où quelques minutes auparavant l'homme de mes rêves écrivait ces quelques mots. _Comment savait-il que « Roméo et Juliette » était mon livre préféré ? Il doit l'ignorer. D'ailleurs, qui me dit que ce message m'est bien adressé ? C'est impossible ! _Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien avec mon pourboire que se tenait cette rose et de cette œuvre majeure que cette citation était tirée.

Je me levai difficilement de la banquette et me traînai jusque derrière mon comptoir.

Julie remarqua immédiatement mon air béat et se pressa de me questionner.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? On dirait que la foudre vient de te tomber sur la tête !

Je souris encore plus bêtement si c'était possible.

- Mais apparemment c'est une bonne foudre. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

- Je viens de trouver ça sur la table de mon MysterMan…

Je lui montrai mes trouvailles que je serrais inconsciemment contre mon cœur.

Elle lut attentivement les quelques lignes écrites sur la serviette en papier et leva les yeux sur la rose que je n'arrêtais pas de humer.

- Tu crois qu'il a laissé ça pour toi ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais j'ai envie de le croire. C'est peut-être un signe du destin…

- Ce n'est pas pour me vanter mais quand je te disais de l'aborder, c'était un bon conseil.

- Ne pousse pas quand même. Mais je crois que tu as raison. Demain je me lance …

- Alléluia ! En attendant demain Cendrillon, il y a plein de clients qui attendent leur café.

Je repris donc mon service en grognant. Une partie de moi était ici mais une autre partie était loin, très loin dans les nuages à rêvasser de mon futur bonheur. _Qui sait ?_

Lorsque la journée prit fin, je me dirigeai tout droit vers ma camionnette, toujours perdue au fin fond de mes pensées. C'est la voix de ma meilleure amie qui me ramena sur la terre ferme.

- Attends-moi !

Je la regardai incrédule.

- Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié ma chère que tu m'as promis une soirée et surtout un relooking.

- Effectivement j'avais oublié et j'aurais aimé que tu en fasses autant !

- Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça depuis toutes ces années !

Je poussai un soupir sachant pertinemment que je ne gagnerais pas cette bataille. Je lui proposai donc qu'elle rentre chez elle afin de se préparer tandis que moi, je rentrais prendre ma douche. Elle acquiesça et se dépêcha de monter à bord de son véhicule. Son empressement me fit sourire malgré la séance de torture que je devrais subir.

Je n'arrivais pas à avoir peur de ce qui m'attendait. J'étais encore sur mon petit nuage, en compagnie de l'homme qui occupait toutes mes pensées.

Je montai à mon tour à bord de ma camionnette et pris la direction de mon appartement. Une fois arrivée, je pris une grande respiration en priant pour que l'ascenseur soit réparé. Malheureusement tout ne pouvait pas être parfait. Je soupirai donc de frustration et grimpai les six étages qui me séparaient de mon chez moi. _Vois le bon côté des choses Miss ! Cet exercice te raffermit ton petit cul. C'est toujours bon à prendre…_

Une fois arrivée à mon appartement, je filai directement sous la douche afin d'ôter cette odeur de friture de mon corps et surtout de mes cheveux. J'avais au préalable, mis ma chaîne hifi en route et c'est en écoutant _« The Reason »_ des _Hoobastank_ que je laissai mes muscles se détendre sous l'eau chaude et songeai aux évènements de ma journée d'anniversaire. Je savais que je me souviendrais de ce jour toute ma vie.

La sonnette de ma porte d'entrée me sortit de mes rêveries. _Depuis combien de temps pouvais-je être sous cette douche ?_ Je me dépêchai de m'enrouler dans une serviette chaude et moelleuse et courus vers la porte en essayant de ne pas glisser. Je jetai un œil dans le juda afin de m'assurer que c'était bien ma meilleure amie qui attendait de l'autre côté, évitant ainsi de me retrouver à moitié nue devant un inconnu. Cela me rappela la mésaventure que j'avais eue avec le facteur deux semaines auparavant …

Je tournai dons la clé et ma porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Et bien il était temps ! J'ai cru que j'allais prendre racine sur ton paillasson !

- N'exagère pas non plus !

- Bref nous avons peu de temps pour te transformer en beauté fatale alors au travail !

Je crois que c'est à peu près à ce moment-là que je pris peur du tourbillon dans lequel j'étais emportée.

Julie me fit asseoir sur un siège et commença à me tartiner le corps de crèmes et huiles en tout genre. J'eus à peine la permission d'aller aux toilettes. Quand je revins dans la pièce principale, elle m'envoya directement dans ma chambre afin que je m'habille pendant qu'elle préparait son attirail de maquillage.

Je fis donc quelques pas, avec une certaine appréhension, en direction de ma chambre.

Sur le lit était posé le paquet qu'elle m'avait offert le matin même ainsi qu'une magnifique robe noire. Celle-ci était absolument charmante et l'effet plissé ne laissait deviner aucun défaut. Elle possédait une encolure en V qui garantissait un décolleté vertigineux à l'avant comme à l'arrière.

Au pied de mon lit se trouvait une magnifique paire de sandales noires vernies avec des talons complètement démesurés. Et enfin sur la robe, il y avait un magnifique collier avec un pendentif en forme de cœur et d'une petite clé, le tout en strass noirs.

Bref ma boule d'énergie avait tout prévu pour moi de la tête aux pieds en passant par chaque recoin de mon corps. Je défis donc le peignoir que j'avais passé avant que Julie ne commence sa séance de torture et enfilai les vêtements déposés à mon attention. Une fois prête, je décidai de me retourner afin d'affronter mon reflet dans le miroir. Et ce que j'y vis me stupéfia. Je n'étais plus la même Annaik, ma bonne fée m'avait transformée. Cendrillon était passée de souillon à princesse, et tout ça en l'espace de quelques heures seulement.

- Bon alors tu viens me montrer le résultat ou bien je dois enfoncer la porte pour espérer t'admirer !

- Je viens, je viens !

J'ouvris la porte et je vis le sourire de Julie s'élargir jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle était ravie de l'effet que tout cela donnait sur moi et je n'étais pas peu fière, pour une fois, de me trouver jolie. Sans un mot elle me fit réinstaller sur mon siège et s'asseyait à son tour face à moi pour s'atteler au maquillage.

A ma demande, ou plutôt sur mes supplications, elle me fit un maquillage léger. Elle avait souligné mes yeux d'un coup de crayon noir et m'avait déposé un fard à paupières couleur prune, un trait de mascara et une petite touche de gloss brillant sur les lèvres. J'étais conquise par la nouvelle « moi ».

Pour la coiffure, ma meilleure amie m'avait laissé les cheveux détachés. Selon elle, ils encadraient mon visage de manière parfaite.

Pendant qu'elle ajoutait la touche finale au maquillage, je la vis froncer ses sourcils.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Et bien tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où est ce que nous allons passer la soirée ?

- Et bien j'ai beaucoup entendu parler d'un nouveau bar qui vient d'ouvrir à Boston, ça s'appelle le « Cullen's Bar »

- Effectivement je ne connais pas.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, nous primes chacune notre pochette avec à l'intérieur le nécessaire pour se refaire une beauté en cours de soirée et partîmes en direction du centre de Boston à bord de la petite New Beetle bleu nuit de mon amie.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le « Cullen's bar », je me sentis instinctivement à mon aise. Cet endroit me plaisait énormément de l'extérieur et avait ce « je ne sais quoi » de spécial …

Et je ne fus pas déçue quand nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur. Ce bar dégageait beaucoup de chaleur et on avait l'impression de se sentir comme à la maison.

Dans les enceintes, résonnaient la magnifique chanson _«_ _You found me_ _»_ de _The Fray_.

Nous nous installâmes à une table près d'une petite estrade où trônait fièrement un magnifique piano à queue.

Une serveuse vint à notre rencontre afin de prendre notre commande.

- Bonsoir, que désirez vous boire mesdemoiselles ?

- Pour moi, ce sera un « Tequila Sunrise »

J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de finalement me décider pour un cocktail alcoolisé, _Après tout je n'ai pas 27 ans tous les jours._

- Je prendrai une Margarita s'il vous plaît

- Je vous apporte ça de suite

Nous remerciâmes poliment la jeune femme. Julie jeta un coup d'œil au bar et je la vis afficher un sourire angélique. J'aurais presque pu l'entendre ronronner …

Je me tournai donc du côté du bar afin de voir ce qu'elle observait et je ne fus pas le moins du monde surprise en apercevant ce qui accaparait tant l'attention de mon amie.

- Effectivement je pense que l'on va revenir plus souvent dans ce bar.

- Tu te mets en chasse !

- Et comment ! Regarde-moi ça, ces barmans sont de véritables canons !

Nous vîmes cependant une superbe blonde aller embrasser le grand brun baraqué. On aurait dit que cette fille sortait tout droit d'un magazine de mode.

- Ha je crois que tu peux déjà faire une croix sur le grand brun !

- Je m'en fiche, c'est l'autre qui m'intéresse !

Je jetai un œil sur le garçon en question et je fus bien forcée d'admettre qu'il était plutôt bel homme. Une très belle musculature, une crinière dans laquelle on devait avoir l'envie irrépressible de passer sa main et de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude.

- Il a l'air tout à fait charmant mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'il est célibataire.

- Et bien justement le seul moyen de le savoir est d'aller faire connaissance. Je t'assure que j'en ferai mon quatre heures.

Je ris face à sa remarque et la regardai se diriger en direction du jeune homme en question. Elle se retourna et me fit un petit clin d'œil en faisant un méli mélo avec ses mains pour me faire comprendre qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite en souriant. _Elle ne changera décidemment jamais._

La serveuse revint quelques instants après le départ de Julie avec nos boissons

- Votre amie est partie ?

- Non non elle revient dans quelques minutes !

Je n'allais pas dévoiler à cette jeune femme que ma meilleure amie était partie dans le seul but de draguer ouvertement son collègue afin de le mettre éventuellement dans son lit pour cette nuit.

Julie était merveilleuse mais depuis sa rupture avec son dernier petit ami (ils avaient vécu ensemble pendant trois longues années), elle avait décidé de ne plus avoir de relations durables pour le moment. Elle profitait à fond de son célibat et collectionnait les aventures d'un soir. Pour moi, c'était tout le contraire. J'étais une grande fleur bleue et je voulais croire que les contes de fées existaient encore. J'attendais donc impatiemment mon prince charmant. Je me remis à rêvasser de mon MysterMan à moi. _Et si c'était lui mon prince ! Et si c'était l'amour de ma vie !_ Je rêvais donc tranquillement tout en sirotant mon verre.

Je jetai un œil en direction de Julie qui semblait en grande conversation avec le fameux barman. Ceci dit celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout réceptif et avait un sourire quelque peu crispé. A côté de lui je reconnus la serveuse qui était venu prendre notre commande jeter un regard noir à ma meilleure amie. Apparemment, si j'avais bien compris, le beau et jeune barman devait être en couple avec la jeune et jolie barmaid.

Je rigolai intérieurement en me demandant combien de temps la petite amie allait supporter les œillades suggestives de Julie envers son petit ami.

Lorsque tout à coup une voix suave, une voix que je connaissais par cœur me sortit de mon mini spectacle.

- Comment cela se fait-il qu'une aussi jolie demoiselle soit seule le soir de son anniversaire ?

Je restai complètement stoïque face à lui. A cet instant, je devais avoir l'air d'une cruche : bouche ouverte, le verre à la main. C'est de nouveau sa voix qui me sortit de ma torpeur.

- Puis-je m'asseoir quelques instants ?

- Heu … Oui … Oui … Bien sûr, je vous en prie.

Il prit place face à moi et j'en profitai pour l'observer attentivement. _Suis-je en train de rêver ? Est-ce que mon esprit me joue un mauvais tour ?_

Je mis quelques minutes à réaliser que je n'étais pas en train de rêver et je pouvais sentir le feu me monter aux joues. Il était si beau, dans un jean Levi 's noir avec une chemise blanche dont les 3 premiers boutons étaient défaits. _Cet homme est un appel au viol._ J'arrêtai de le détailler quand je le vis me fixer des ses beaux yeux en attendant certainement la réponse à une question qu'il venait de me poser. Je déglutis difficilement.

- Heu … Excusez moi … Je n'ai pas entendu votre question !

Il me fit un adorable sourire en coin et mit ses coudes sur ses genoux en croisant ses mains afin de se rapprocher de la petite table qui nous séparait.

- Je voulais juste connaître votre prénom

- Heu … Annaik ! _Mon Dieu j'ai du mal à me souvenir de mon prénom en sa présence, décidemment je dois vraiment passer pour une cruche !_

- Enchantée très belle Annaik ! Moi, c'est Jasper.

_Je rêve ou il a dit « très belle Annaik » ? OK alors là c'est clair ! Je fonds littéralement._ Jasper me regardait très intensément et je décidai de prendre mon courage à deux mains pour lui demander si la rose et le mot de ce matin m'étaient bien destinés.

- A propos de … Je voulais vous demander si … enfin j'ai trouvé ce midi après votre repas … une rose et un mot sur votre serviette … et je me demandais … si … enfin

Je bafouillai littéralement devant ce Dieu vivant et il me refit un sourire des plus craquants.

- Je pense deviner ce que vous voulez savoir et je peux répondre assurément « oui » à toutes les questions que vous vous posez.

_Quoi ? Il répond « oui » à toutes les questions que je me pose ? Alors là c'est vraiment trop beau pour être vrai !_ Je me remis à rougir et à bafouiller lamentablement devant cet Adonis.

- Pourquoi … avoir déposé … enfin … je veux dire … pourquoi ce geste ?

- Je crois savoir qu'aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire.

Il se mit soudainement à me tutoyer mais cela ne me dérangeât pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire ! Ainsi, je me sentais plus intime avec lui. Je décidai d'en faire autant

- Comment es-tu au courant ?

- Et bien tu as une amie très bavarde, et de plus très bruyante ! Sans vouloir l'offenser …

Je me mis à sourire. Il est vrai que Lili est une vraie force de la nature et que la discrétion n'est pas son fort. Il avait surement dû l'entendre vociférer au restaurant lorsque je lui tenais tête en lui disant que je ne ferais absolument rien d'autre le soir de mon anniversaire que de prendre un très relaxant bain chaud et de me blottir sous ma couette avec un bon livre. _Finalement je ne regrette pas d'être sortie de ma tanière ce soir, j'ai le plus beau cadeau auquel je puisse rêver._

- Oui je vois Julie est … Comment dire … Quelqu'un de très exubérante !

- Oui et j'ajouterai particulièrement tenace.

Je fronçai les sourcils en guise de demande silencieuse pour savoir ce qui lui faisait penser ça. Pour toute réponse, il détourna son regard vers le bar en direction de Julie qui s'accrochait désespérément à l'espoir de charmer le barman.

- Je ne sais pas si Bella va le supporter encore très longtemps …

- Bella ?

- La demoiselle à la gauche d'Edward qui meurt d'envie de casser un des verres qu'elle est en train d'essuyer sur la tête de ton amie.

Cette fois, j'éclatai de rire. Alors j'avais bien raison : la jeune femme qui était venue nous servir n'était autre que la dite petite amie du barman que Julie draguait inlassablement depuis un bon quart d'heure.

- Elle se met toujours dans des situations incroyables.

Cette fois c'est lui qui rit en se retournant vers moi. Nos yeux se croisèrent et je ne pus détacher mes prunelles de son regard. Je me sentais comme hypnotisée par l'immensité de ses iris.

Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres et décidai de briser ce silence.

- Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu as déposé cette rose et écrit cette citation ?

- Et bien pour la citation de Shakespeare, j'ai remarqué que lorsque tu avais une pause tu lisais souvent « Roméo et Juliette » … Et pour la rose, je voulais simplement te faire dire à travers elle que tu étais la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir et que jamais aucune fleurs n'égalera ta beauté …

J'étais complètement abasourdie par cette révélation. Je n'en revenais pas. _Comment l'homme qui me fait fantasmer chaque nuit peut-il me dire des choses aussi belles ?_ Je ne trouvais plus les mots pour former mes phrases. Je n'étais même plus sure de pouvoir prononcer une seule syllabe face à cette révélation. Il s'avança vers moi et dans un geste très langoureux, replaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Ce geste si tendre me bouleversa et je sentis mon cœur s'envoler dans ma poitrine. Des milliers de papillons dansaient dans mon ventre. Soudain je reconnus les premiers accords de _Scorpion_ avec leur sublime chanson _« Still Loving you »_

Je vis Jasper se lever et je crus un instant que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Puis contre toute attente je m'aperçus qu'il me tendait sa main.

- Accepterais-tu de danser ?

Je ne pus prononcer aucune parole et me contentai d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. Je pris la main qu'il me tendait et me laissai guider vers la piste de danse.

Il ne lâcha pas ma main et une fois arrivés au milieu de la piste de danse, nous nous enlaçâmes tendrement. Jasper releva nos mains entrelacées et posa son autre main au creux de mes reins. Je posai délicatement la mienne sur son épaule et nous échangeâmes un regard rempli de douceur. Nous commençâmes à bouger très lentement au rythme de la musique. Je me concentrai sur les paroles de cette chanson que j'avais écoutée des milliers de fois.

_**Love, only love**_

_L'amour, seul l'amour_

**_Can bring back your love someday_**

_Peut ramener ton amour un jour_

**_I will be there, I will be there_**

_Je serais là, je serais là_

Je sentis une immense chaleur naître dans mon bas ventre. J'étais tellement bien dans l'étau de ses bras que j'aurais voulu que cet instant dure à tout jamais. Instinctivement et au rythme de _« Scorpion »_, je posai ma tête sur son épaule et sa prise se resserra autour de ma taille. Il enfouit également sa tête dans mon cou et je l'entendis inspirer longuement. _Se peut-il qu'il essaie de s'imprégner de mon odeur comme j'essaie de le faire avec la sienne ?_ A mon tour, j'inspirai à fond pour me convaincre que tout ceci était bien réel. Il avait une odeur sucrée, une odeur de cannelle et de magnolia envoutante.

_**Your pride has built a wall, so strong that I can't get through**_

_Ta fierté a bâti un mur si solide que je ne peux passer à travers_

_**Is there really no chance to start once again?**_

_N'y a t-il vraiment aucune chance de recommencer ?_

Je sentis ses gestes envers moi devenir plus assurés. Il lâcha ma main pour venir enserrer ma taille de ses bras avant de remonter ses mains le long de mon dos pour venir fourrager dans mes cheveux. Me sentant plus qu'à l'aise contre son corps, je pris plus d'assurance aussi. Je glissai mes bras autour de sa nuque en faisant également passer mes doigts dans sa crinière indomptée. Il me déposa quelques baisers timides au creux du cou pendant que je faisais de petits cercles imaginaires avec mes doigts sur sa nuque. A cet instant, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : le sentir tout contre moi sans aucune barrière vestimentaire. Je me sentis rougir rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer le corps de Jasper nu contre le mien. La musique continuait de nous bercer au rythme des caresses que nous nous faisions.

_**If we'd go again all the way from the start**_

_Si toutefois nous recommencions notre histoire depuis le début_

_**I would try to change the things that killed our love**_

_J'essaierais de changer les choses qui ont tué notre amour_

La chanson était en train de se terminer et aucun de nous deux n'était prêt à quitter l'autre si tôt. Lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent, je pus voir que les siens étaient devenus noirs de désir. Nous ne cessions pas de nous toucher. Nous avions tous les deux peur que le contact charnel ne soit rompu. Il se pencha en avant pour être encore plus proche de moi – si cela était possible. Il releva mon menton avec beaucoup de douceur et réduisit millimètre par millimètre la distance que le séparait de mes lèvres, comme pour me donner le choix d'arrêter ou non son geste.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma bouche, et instinctivement, j'humectai mes lèvres en passant ma langue dessus.

Puis il me prodigua la plus douce des caresses. Il effleura d'abord tout doucement mes lèvres, pour se faire plus insistant par la suite.

Nos bouches bougeaient toutes les deux en rythme et sa langue vint caresser ma lèvre inférieure, me quémandant l'autorisation d'aller explorer ma bouche. Demande que j'acceptai sans réfléchir…

Lorsque nos langues se rencontrèrent, elles dansèrent le ballet le plus sensuel et le plus tendre qu'il soit.

_**I'm still loving you**_

_Je t'aimerai toujours_

_**I'm still loving you**_

_Je t'aimerai toujours_

_**I'm still loving you**_

_Je t'aimerai toujours_

A la fin de la chanson nous étions toujours aussi étroitement enlacés. J'eus beaucoup de mal à reprendre mes esprits après cette danse fabuleuse et ce baiser magique. Je me sentais comme Jasmine, à 10 000 lieux de là sur un tapis volant.

Ma respiration était saccadée et j'avais l'impression que mon cœur faisait une course contre la montre. Un courage sans faille m'envahit et je lui posai la question ultime.

- Je voudrais rentrer. Tu pourrais me raccompagner ?

- Bien sur, avec plaisir !

A cet instant, j'aurais pu parier que j'avais un sourire niais sur le visage mais peu m'importait ! J'avais bien l'intention de ne pas le laisser sur le pas de ma porte.

- Tu m'attends un moment. Je récupère mes affaires et avertis Julie que je m'en vais

- Pas de soucis !

Je me dirigeai toute tremblotante vers la table que j'occupais, pris vite fait mon sac et ma petite veste avant de chercher Lili du regard.

Apparemment elle avait oublié le barman et s'était attaquée à un autre poisson …

Je me dirigeai à pas rapide vers elle. Quand elle me vit, elle me fit un grand sourire.

Je me penchai à son oreille pour chuchoter car avec le bruit et la musique, il était difficile de s'entendre.

- Je rentre. Ne t'inquiète pas !

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. (Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté) J'ai pu apercevoir que tu étais en très bonne compagnie. Ne sois pas sage pour une fois et n'oublie pas que je veux les détails …

- Je te retourne le compliment

Je me tournai vers sa conquête qui sirotait son verre tranquillement en attendant qu'on ait fini de papoter et me retournai vers elle.

- Joli prise, soir très sage ou très vilaine à toi de voir !

Nous riâmes toutes les deux et je rebroussai chemin pour me rapprocher de Jasper qui semblait nerveux à triturer ses clés de voiture.

- Tu es prêt ? Nous pouvons y aller ?

- Oui bien sur … Je suis tout à toi …

_Lapsus révélateur ??? Je l'espère !!! _Lui qui semblait si sûr de lui depuis le début de la soirée, à présent ne semblait plus l'être. Ce malaise me fit douter. _Ai-je bien fait de lui faire comprendre que j'avais envie de lui ? Me prend-il pour une fille facile ?_ Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait une mauvaise opinion de moi. Je commençai à regretter de lui avoir proposé de me raccompagner.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le vent froid s'abattit sur moi tel une tornade. _Les vestes fines c'est super joli mais ça ne protège pas du froid. _Je fus sortie de mes pensées lorsque je sentis Jasper passer sa veste sur mes épaules. Inconsciemment, je nichai mon nez dans son encolure afin de respirer son odeur si ensorcelante.

Nous nous dirigeâmes en direction d'une magnifique Mercedes Noire. _Voilà qui creuse encore le fossé entre nous ! Ce n'est pas la princesse et le pauvre mais le prince et la pauvre !!!!_

Il m'ouvrit galamment la portière passagère et je m'engouffrai rapidement à l'intérieur afin de ne plus sentir ce vent glacial.

J'espérai secrètement me réchauffer d'une autre manière un peu plus tard.

Il monta à son tour côté conducteur et démarra. Je lui indiquai la direction à prendre et je me mis soudainement à douter. _Et s'il avait des préjugés sur le quartier dans lequel je vis ? Ou bien sur mon appartement ? _

Je pouvais aisément dire que je ne me vautrais pas dans le luxe. Je vivais dans un petit deux pièces et de manière très simple. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas me permettre des folies.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes en bas de l'immeuble et que le moteur fut coupé, je pris une grande inspiration.

- Tu veux monter un moment ?

- J'espérais que tu me le demandes

Un sourire éclaira son visage et je me détendis un peu. Bien évidemment lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le hall, l'ascenseur était toujours en panne. Je me tournai vers lui et lui adressai une grimace d'excuse. Il me sourit en retour. Nous gravîmes les six étages qui nous séparaient de mon palace.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je lui dis de faire comme chez lui, le temps pour moi d'aller me rafraîchir et surtout de reprendre mes esprits.

Je pénétrai alors dans ma salle de bain et m'adossai à la porte en me prenant le visage dans les mains.

_Mon Dieu, que suis-je en train de faire ? Est-ce bien raisonnable ? N'aie pas peur Annaik, laisse toi aller et profite à fond de ce moment comme si ça devait être le dernier._

Je passai rapidement ma main dans mes cheveux et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Je reconnus tout de suite « _Colorblind »_ de _Counting Crows_ et je me laissai absorber par la musique.

Je me dirigeai lentement vers lui. Quand il se retourna, il me fit ce sourire auquel je ne pouvais résister.

Sans une seule parole, je m'avançai vers lui et entourai mes bras autour de sa nuque pour m'emparer de ses lèvres chaudes. J'en avais tellement rêvées. Elles étaient aussi douces que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Le baiser, au début tendre, se fit plus passionné. Il lécha ma lèvre inférieure, me demandant ainsi l'entrée de ma bouche, que je lui accordai immédiatement. Nos caresses se faisaient plus insistantes, plus empressées. Je passai mes doigts sous sa chemise afin d'aller toucher son torse dur comme le marbre, ses abdominaux si bien dessinés, et traçai de petits cercles imaginaires sur sa peau. Nos bouches se dessoudèrent et j'émis un gémissement plaintif. Lorsque je le vis me sourire et poser ses lèvres sur mon cou, je basculai ma tête en arrière. Il déposa de doux baisers sur ma clavicule remontant ainsi jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille qu'il mordilla légèrement.

J'entrepris donc de déboutonner sa chemise et lorsque ce fut fait, j'en écartai les pans afin de la laisser glisser le long de ses bras. Je la fis voltiger à travers la pièce.

- Nous ne sommes plus à égalité là …

Sa voix rauque déclencha en moi une vague de chaleur indescriptible. Il descendit alors ses mains en une douce caresse sur mes bras en passant par mes hanches pour arriver jusqu'à mes cuisses. De là, il répéta le même geste en sens inverse en y entraînant ma robe. Je levai mes bras afin qu'il la fasse passer par-dessus ma tête et elle alla directement rejoindre sa chemise à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je remerciai intérieurement Lily de m'avoir offert ces délicieux sous-vêtements. Il me détailla de la tête aux pieds et ce regard me déstabilisa. Je serrai mes bras sur ma poitrine. Il les ôta immédiatement.

- Ne cache pas ton corps. Tu es si sublime, si désirable Darling.

Ces mots me réconfortèrent et m'emportèrent dans un désir sauvage de le posséder, de le faire mien. Il répondit à mon baiser ardent et m'agrippa les fesses me faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il voulait que j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Sentir ses mains chaudes sur ma peau nue m'électrisa. C'est donc avec empressement que j'accédai à sa demande. Lorsque mes cuisses emprisonnèrent sa taille, il gémit puis me demanda d'une voix rauque :

- Ta chambre ?

- Porte à gauche….couloir, fut tout ce que je réussis à dire

Il prit la direction de ma chambre tout en parsemant mon cou de baisers.

Il m'allongea très délicatement sur le lit. Il me traitait comme une chose fragile et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver ceci extrêmement attentionné. Il déposa une myriade de baisers sur mon corps en descendant sur ma poitrine encore couverte, mon ventre où il traçait de petits cercles avec sa langue autour de mon nombril. Il continua en descendant toujours plus bas et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir lorsque je sentis ses lèvres poser un délicat baiser sur ma féminité à travers mon sous-vêtement. Il caressa mes cuisses tout en descendant vers mes genoux puis sur mes chevilles. Il défit les lanières de ma sandale et l'envoya valser derrière lui. Il répéta le même geste avec mon autre jambe. Quand ce fut fini, il déposa de tendres baisers sur la peau si fine de mes chevilles. Un frisson violent me parcourut. _Dieu ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les chevilles pouvaient être une zone érogène._ Content de son petit effet, il remonta et attrapa ma bouche dans un long et langoureux baiser.

J'entrepris à mon tour de le débarrasser de son jean. Je fis glisser mes mains tremblantes vers le bouton de ce dernier. Je le défis et tirai sur son pantalon pour le descendre. Il s'en débarrassa d'un habile coup de pied en même temps que ces chaussures et chaussettes. Il se mit alors à califourchon sur moi et passa ses mains derrière mon dos afin de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge qu'il envoya ensuite rejoindre le reste de nos vêtements. Il me regarda comme un peintre admire son œuvre, avec tellement d'adoration dans les yeux que j'en étais émue. Il se remit à m'embrasser le cou et fis glisser sa bouche jusqu'à mes seins. Il les cajola de ses mains en faisant rouler mes tétons déjà durcis par le plaisir entre ses doigts. Il vint ensuite y passer sa langue en les léchant, suçant et mordillant légèrement. Je ne pus retenir mes gémissements de plaisir. Je m'arquai contre lui et sentis son membre dur à travers son boxer.

J'entrepris donc de le libérer en passant mes mains sous l'élastique. Il comprit et m'aida à ôter son dernier vêtement. Une fois fait, il fit de même avec mon string. Sauf qu'il n'utilisa pas ses mains ! Une lueur espiègle dans le regard, il saisit la dentelle avec ses dents. Il fit glisser mon string le long de mes jambes, son nez frôlant mon intimité au passage. Je retins mon souffle et n'exhalai que lorsque son corps nu se plaqua contre le mien. Je ne me souvenais pas combien de fois j'avais pu rêver de cet instant mais mes fantasmes ne rendaient pas justice à la magie de ce moment. Chaque courbe de son corps musclé épousait les miennes à la perfection.

Je caressai son membre déjà très tendu par l'excitation en faisant quelques mouvements de va et vient. Je fus récompensée par une vision phénoménale. Jasper ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière. Un grognement de satisfaction émana de sa gorge. Je resserrai ma prise autour de mon sexe et il finit par reporter son regard incendiaire sur moi. Ses prunelles avaient perdu leur teinte bleu azur pour laisser place à un bleu profond. Je pouvais voir la sauvagerie qu'il tentait de dominer et mon sexe s'humidifia encore plus.

J'avais le besoin urgent de le sentir enfin en moi pour être comblée. Je lui murmurai donc ma supplique à l'oreille.

- Je te veux …en moi … maintenant

- Vos désirs sont des ordres !

Il prit le préservatif que je lui tendis, arracha l'emballage avec ses dents et le déroula sur son pénis devant mes yeux envieux.

J'étais déjà trempée de désir et lorsqu'il guida son sexe vers mon entrée, je ne pus retenir un soupir de plaisir. Il ne me pénétra pas tout de suite, se contentant de me taquiner. Sa langue vint titiller mon oreille et lorsque que je m'arquai pour l'inviter en moi, ses mains me plaquèrent sur le matelas. Il me murmura à l'oreille :

- Que veux-tu Darling ? Ca ?

Et sur cette bonne parole, son pénis frotta mon clitoris, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir. N'obtenant pas d'autre réponse, il reposa sa question et cette fois, sa main droite vint pincer mon téton. Je cédai enfin et hurlai mon désir de lui :

- Prends-moi Jasper. Je t'en prie…

D'un habile coup de rein, il me pénétra et commença de langoureux mouvements de va et vient.

- C'est si bon … Plus fort …

- Hummm … Tu me rends fou … Tu es si belle … si désirable

Il répondit à ma demande et intensifia ses coups de rein. Il n'avait de cesse de me câliner avec ses mains et de poser ses lèvres sur chaque centimètre carré de ma peau. Mon bassin bougeait en accord avec le sien et nous étions à ce moment précis en parfaite symbiose. Il prit un rythme plus soutenu et mes jambes ne tardèrent pas à trembler.

- Hummm … Oui … Jasper …

- C'est trop bon … Je … Je ne vais pas tarder

- Moi aussi… Laisse-toi aller … Embrasse-moi…

Nous nous embarquâmes dans un baiser fougueux lorsque son dernier coup de rein me fit exploser en gémissant dans sa bouche. Il me rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, se déversant en moi en grognant mon nom après que nos bouches se soient détachées afin de respirer.

- Oh ouiiii … Annaik

Il se laissa tomber contre mon corps et nicha sa tête au creux de mon cou pour y déposer de tendres baisers.

Je la gardai contre moi tout en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Aucun de nous ne parla pendant de longues minutes, savourant l'extase qui nous avait envahis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retira de moi et s'absenta quelques instants dans la salle de bain afin de se nettoyer.

J'avais un merveilleux sourire collé sur le visage. Lorsqu'il revint, il se cala derrière moi de façon à ce que mon dos soit collé contre son torse et entoura ma taille de ses bras musclés.

Je me sentais protégée dans son étreinte et ne voulais plus en bouger. J'aurais pu rester ainsi pour le restant de mon existence. Nous ne parlâmes pas, aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être prononcés pour exprimer ce que nous ressentions. J'enlaçai mes doigts aux siens et sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

*******

Le lendemain matin, j'émergeai de mon sommeil avec un incroyable sentiment de plénitude. Je me retournai afin de contempler le visage de mon amant et mon cœur eut un raté lorsque je m'aperçus que la place à côté de le mienne était vide. _Est-ce que j'ai rêvé cette nuit ? Et si j'ai rêvé pourquoi son odeur est elle aussi __présente ?_ Je m'assis brusquement dans mon lit en prenant ma tête entre mes mains. J'essayai par tous les moyens de contrôler mon esprit afin de savoir si j'avais rêvé ou si cela avait été réel lorsque j'aperçus une feuille de papier qui dépassait de sous la couette. Je la pris et la dépliai. Je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement et un sourire étira mon visage quand je reconnus sa magnifique écriture.

_My Darling,_

_J'avais quelques impératifs à honorer ce matin et n'ai donc pas pu rester à tes côtés pour ton réveil._

_J'espère que tu n'as pas cru à un rêve en t'éveillant ce matin …_

_Ceci étant dit je te propose de me rejoindre au « Cullen's » vers 20h ce soir. J'ai une surprise pour toi._

_Une autre surprise t'attend dans la cuisine._

_Repose-toi bien._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Ton MysterMan_

Je relis plusieurs fois cette lettre et gardai mes yeux fixés sur ces mots comme si l'encre allait s'effacer. Le rouge me montait aux joues un peu plus à chaque fois. _Ai-je encore parlé dans mon sommeil ? Comment peut-il connaître son surnom ?_ Je soupirai dépitée et finis par sortir du lit à regret. J'enfilai ma nuisette et me dirigeai vers ma cuisine. Quelle ne fut ma surprise d'y découvrir un plateau rempli de bonnes choses pour le petit déjeuner. _Quel homme attentionné ! _Il était descendu à la boulangerie m'acheter toutes sortes de viennoiseries ne sachant pas ce que je préférais. Il m'avait fait couler du café et laisser la cafetière allumée afin qu'il soit tout chaud lorsque je me lèverai. Il m'avait également servi un verre de jus d'orange. Je me saisis donc une tasse pour la remplir, pris le plateau et retournai me blottir sous ma couette en mangeant tranquillement mon petit déjeuner.

J'entendis trois coups frappés à la porte. Je n'avais pas besoin de me lever pour savoir que c'était ma Lily qui venait me rejoindre comme nous le faisions chaque samedi matin. Lorsqu'elle me rejoignit, elle ôta ses chaussures et vint se blottir sous les couvertures avec moi.

- Et bien dis-moi, tu es sortie acheter tout ça avant que j'arrive ? Tu ne te donnes pas autant de mal d'habitude !

Elle me fit un clin d'œil suggestif, sachant pertinemment que c'était Jasper l'auteur de cette très belle attention. Ma meilleure amie avait juste envie de me faire cracher le morceau sur ma merveilleuse nuit et je décidai de la taquiner un peu.

- Arrête donc tes sarcasmes si tu veux que je te raconte.

- Alors est-ce un bon coup ?

- Julie !

- Bah quoi je me renseigne, c'est purement éducatif !

- Ben voyons !

Je levai les yeux au ciel alors que Julie commençait déjà à piquer dans mes viennoiseries. Je lui tapai alors gentiment sur la main.

- Hé pas touche c'est pour moi !

- Mais tu n'aimes pas le pain au raisin. Je m'en voudrais de le gaspiller.

- Ben tiens !

Julie et moi étions les meilleures amies du monde depuis que j'avais emménagé aux Etats-Unis. Nos différences étaient à la base de la plus solide des amitiés. Nous nous complétions. Elle me fixa avec un sourire espiègle sur le visage attendant visiblement que je lui conte mon histoire. Je décidai donc de continuer mon manège et pris un croissant pour mordre dedans. Je savais qu'elle ne tiendrait pas plus de cinq minutes avant de sauter dans tous les sens pour me soudoyer des informations.

- Arrête tout de suite de faire ça !

- Faire quoi ?

- Faire comme si je n'étais pas là. Tu me dois des explications jeune fille …

- Alors premièrement, je suis plus vieille que toi donc le « jeune fille », tu le mets de côté. Deuxièmement, je croirai entendre ma mère qui me gronde quand je viens de faire une bêtise.

- Annaik, ne te fais pas prier sinon je te jure que tu le regretteras.

- Ha oui j'aimerais bien voir ça !

- Alors là, je n'ai qu'un seul mot à dire : shopping !

- Ok c'est bon ! je te dis tout !

Elle éclata de rire. Elle savait très bien que j'avais une sainte horreur du shopping. Enfin si, j'aimais le shopping mais pas avec elle. Elle me trainait dans les magasins de huit heures du matin jusqu'à dix-neuf heures le soir. C'était insupportable ! Je ne sentais plus mes membres à la fin de la journée.

- Et bien il m'a raccompagné. Je lui ai proposé de monter un moment et de fil en aiguille …

- De fil en aiguille ?

- Rooo, arrête ! Tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé !

- Ne joue pas ta sainte prude avec moi ! Ca m'exaspère. Est-ce que tu as pris ton pied ?

- Est-ce qu'un jour t'arrêteras d'être aussi directe !

- Certainement pas ! C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme.

- Ouais ben tiens en parlant de charme… Raconte-moi plutôt ta soirée …

- Hummm ! Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que manger est bien plus sympa quand on le fait sur le corps de son partenaire.

- Ok ! Dis-moi que tu as pris une douche avant de venir te vautrer dans mon lit.

Elle me donna un coup d'épaule, accompagné d'une petite grimace.

- Et comment s'appelle ta conquête de la nuit ? Remarque, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te demande ça, étant donné que je ne ferai jamais sa connaissance

- Il s'appelle Jacob et figure-toi que j'ai bien envie de le revoir celui-là !

J'étais particulièrement étonnée de ce revirement, étant donné que la devise de ma boule d'énergie était de ne jamais coucher avec le même mec plus d'une soirée.

- Ha bon ?

- Oui…. Alors d'abord, arrête de gober les mouches. Il n'y a absolument rien de sexy là-dedans et ensuite, je l'aime bien. Il m'a fait prendre mon pied comme jamais.

- Oui ben en tout cas, ça t'a donné faim tes ébats. Je te signale que tu viens d'engloutir les trois-quarts de mon petit déjeuner.

- Oups !!! Pardon ! Enfin bref, il est sympa et j'ai envie de le revoir mais ne m'en fais pas tout un plat.

- Ok, Ok, je ne dirai rien.

Nous passâmes le reste de la matinée à traîner au lit et à papoter de tout et de rien. Elle me quitta ensuite pour aller prendre son service au restaurant. Pour ma part, j'avais trois jours de repos non stop. Comme quoi les heures supplémentaires finissent toujours par payer et je comptais bien profiter de ces quelques jours pour passer le plus de temps possible avec Jasper.

L'après midi passa très vite. Je fis un peu de ménage puis m'installa confortablement dans mon canapé pour y lire un livre.

Vers dix-neuf heures, je pris une douche et me plantai devant mon placard pour savoir ce que j'allais porter. Je reçus au même moment un texto sur mon portable. J'attrapai mon portable et ouvris le message qui était de Julie.

_**Le père Noël est passé, regarde donc sous ton lit … Bonne soirée ;)**_

Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait bien pu encore imaginer cette fois-ci. Je sortis donc un petit sac de sous mon lit. Inutile de préciser que le sac provenait d'une grande marque de vêtement … Je soupirai et l'ouvris pour en sortir un petit shorty en dentelle noir ainsi qu'un top dos nu noir très décolleté sur l'avant et dont les pans étaient retenus par trois chaines de perles noires dans le dos. Je décidai de combiner le tout avec un jean slim taille basse noir et de petits escarpins de la même couleur.

Je relevai mes cheveux en un chignon simple en laissant quelques mèches dépasser de chaque côté de mon visage. Je me maquillai très légèrement d'un trait de crayon noir et d'un peu de mascara.

Une fois prête, je mis une veste en laine grise. _On ne m'y reprendra pas à mettre une veste toute fine en plein mois de Novembre. _J'avais appelé un taxi pour ne pas prendre ma pauvre camionnette.

Une fois sur place, je rentrai à l'intérieur et je fus de nouveau assailli par un sentiment de plénitude. _Cet endroit est si cosy… On n'a aucun mal à s'y sentir à l'aise._ Ne voyant pas Jasper, je m'assis à la même table que la veille et commandai une Margarita.

Après quelques minutes, j'entendis sa voix, mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de l'entendre à travers les haut-parleurs de la sono. Je levai les yeux pour le situer au micro qui se trouvait sur l'estrade. Nos regards s'accrochèrent comme deux aimants.

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, j'aimerais dédier cette chanson à la plus belle de toutes les roses.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. J'avais presque envie de me retourner pour voir s'il ne s'adressait pas à une personne derrière moi mais lorsqu'il me fit ce sourire en coin auquel je ne résistais plus, j'abaissai mes dernières barrières.

Il avait une guitare acoustique autour du cou. Il s'assit sur un tabouret et commença à gratter les cordes. **(Note de l'auteur : Chanson **_**« Collide »**_** de **_**Howie Day)**_Je ne connaissais pas la chanson mais je fus très vite emportée par la musique et par cette voix suave qui m'avait donné des frissons la nuit dernière.

_**The dawn is breaking**_

_L'aube se casse__**  
A light shining through**_

_A travers brille une lumière__**  
You're barely waking**_

_Tu te réveilles à peine__**  
And I'm tangled up in you, Yeah  
**__Que je suis déjà embrouillé en toi_

_**I'm open, you're closed**__Je suis ouvert, tu es fermé__**  
Where I follow, you'll go**_

_Je te suivrai là où tu iras__**  
I worry I won't see your face**_

_Je m'inquièterai de ne pas voir ton visage__**  
Light up again**_

_Encore éclairé___

Even the best fall down sometimes

_Même la meilleur chute, parfois__**  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**_

_Même les mauvais__ mots semblent rimer__**  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind**_

_Hors du doute qui remplit mon esprit__**  
I somehow find**_

_Je trouverai de toute façon__**  
You and I collide**_

_Toi et moi, notre collision___

I'm quiet you know

_Je suis tranquille tu sais__**  
You make a first impression**_

_Tu fais la première impression__**  
I've found I'm scared to know**_

_J'ai trouvé ce que j'avais peur de savoir_

_**I'm always on your mind**_

_Je suis toujours dans ton esprit___

Even the best fall down sometimes

_Même la meilleure chute, parfois__**  
Even the stars refuse to shine**_

_Même les étoiles refusent de briller__**  
Out of the back you fall in time**_

_Hors d'un retour en arrière où tu tombes__**  
I somehow find**_

_Je trouverai de toute façon__**  
You and I collide**_

_Toi et moi, notre collision____Ne t'arrête pas ici  
__**I lost my place**_

Don't stop here

_J'ai perdu ma place__**  
I'm close behind**_

_Je suis juste derrière___

Even the best fall down sometimes

_Même dans la meilleur chute, parfois__**  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**_

_Même les mauvais__ mots semblent rimer__**  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind**_

_Hors du doute qui remplit mon esprit__**  
You finally find**_

_Tu trouves finalement__**  
You and I collide**_

_Toi et moi, notre collision___

You finally find

_Tu trouves finalement__**  
You and I collide**_

_Toi et moi, notre collision__**  
You finally find**_

_Tu trouves finalement__**  
You and I collide**_

_Toi et moi, notre collision_

A la fin de la chanson, je me rendis compte que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Il n'avait eu de cesse de me fixer pendant qu'il me chantait cette ballade. Les applaudissements retentirent dans la salle. Il se leva, posa sa guitare et me rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

Il s'assit à mes côtés et posa une de ses mains sur ma joue. Il essuya une de mes larmes avec son pouce. Lorsque mes prunelles sondèrent ses iris, elles n'y trouvèrent aucun doute ni aucune peur. Il rompit le silence serein qui s'était installé entre nous.

- Si je te dis que j'ai une surprise pour toi, accepteras-tu de me suivre sans poser de questions ?

- Parce que ce n'était pas cette chanson ma surprise ?

- Si mais ce n'est pas la seule qui t'attend.

- Tu es bien mystérieux. Ai-je une raison de m'inquiéter ?

- Absolument aucune.

- Alors j'accepte…

- Très bien alors je te ramène chez toi. Tu prends quelques affaires pour le weekend ainsi qu'un maillot de bain et je t'enlève.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ai-je besoin… ?

- Nous avons dit sans aucune question.

Je lui souris et il m'aida à enfiler ma veste. Nous refîmes le même trajet que la veille mais une fois en bas de l'immeuble, je lui intimai l'ordre de rester dans la voiture en lui disant que je ne n'en avais pas pour longtemps. En fait, j'avais besoin de quelques minutes seule pour contrôler mes pensées. J'avais d'un côté la voix d'un petit diablotin qui me disait de foncer sans regarder derrière moi et de l'autre celle d'un petit angelot qui me disait de réfléchir et de ne pas me précipiter pour ne pas souffrir. Je décidai que j'avais trop souvent écouté la voix de l'ange dans ma vie et au vu du résultat, je me dis qu'il était peut-être temps de me laisser aller et d'écouter le diable.

Je fourrai quelques vêtements dans un sac sans oublier mon maillot de bain et passai en coup de vent dans la salle de bain afin de récupérer mes affaires de toilette. Une fois prête, je fermai la porte de mon appartement à clé et descendis à toute vitesse les marches de l'escalier.

Jasper m'attendait le coffre ouvert. Je posai mes affaires à l'intérieur et comme le parfait gentleman qu'il était, il m'ouvrit la portière. Je me glissai avec bonheur sur le siège en cuir dans la chaleur de l'habitacle.

Lorsqu'il prit place derrière le volant, je reconnus la musique de « _Valentine's Day »_ des _Linkin Park_ s'élever dans la voiture. Je me perdis dans le fil de mes pensées jusqu'à ce qu'une main se saisisse de la mienne. Je tournai alors la tête pour apercevoir le sourire radieux qu'il me lançait. Je le lui rendis avec sincérité. J'étais heureuse depuis hier soir, heureuse d'être avec lui et de partager tous ces précieux instants. Heureuse d'être tout simplement avec l'homme dont j'étais tombée amoureuse depuis deux longues années.

Je cessai de rêvasser lorsque je l'entendis couper le moteur. Je regardai autour de moi et vis qu'il nous avait conduits à l'aéroport. En temps normal, je l'aurais bombardé de questions mais je décidai de respecter ma promesse et de profiter de la chance qui m'était donnée. Nous sortîmes du parking où il avait garé sa voiture et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les portes du hall. Si j'étais dans les nuages quelques instants auparavant, l'effervescence qui régnait dans l'aéroport eut pour effet de m'en faire redescendre.

Il sortit deux billets d'avion de la poche intérieure de sa veste et vérifia le terminal vers lequel nous devions nous rendre. _Comment a-t-il su que j'allais accepter ? Cet homme est décidemment plein de surprises ! _

Nous allâmes enregistrer nos bagages et nous rendîmes aux portes d'embarquement. Il tendit les billets à l'hôtesse et nous empruntâmes le couloir qui allait nous mener sur la piste de décollage. Nous montâmes à bord et une fois les mesures de sécurité expliquées par l'hôtesse, l'avion décolla enfin. J'étais épuisée et sombrai rapidement dans un profond sommeil. Je fus réveillée par une main fraîche qui n'était autre que celle de mon Mysterman. Il me sourit et m'indiqua que nous avions atterri. Lorsque je sortis de l'avion, un air chaud vint me caresser le visage. Une fois les bagages restitués, nous sortîmes en direction du parking de voitures de location. Je décidai de lui demander où nous nous trouvions afin de lever le mystère sur ce voyage.

- Alors vas-tu me dire où nous sommes ?

- Hummm … Et qu'est ce que j'obtiens en échange ?

- Ca …

Je m'approchai de sa bouche et la frôlai de la mienne. Je passai ensuite ma langue afin de lécher sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour approfondir notre baiser jusqu'à que nous soyons tous deux à bout de souffle.

- Très bien…ça mérite une réponse ! Nous sommes à Miami Beach

- Miami ?

- Oui, un problème ?

- Non, non… Ce n'est pas ça mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller au bord de la mer.

- Je sais et c'est pourquoi nous sommes ici …

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Encore une fois, cela fait deux ans que je t'observe et comme je te l'ai dit hier, ton amie est loin d'être discrète.

- Tu m'observais ?

- Oui j'avoue !

Il me sourit et je le lui rendis. Après ça, nous montâmes dans la voiture de location et nous nous rendîmes à l'hôtel. Quand il arrêta la voiture, mes yeux ne voulaient pas y croire. Effectivement, nous nous trouvions devant le « Ritz ». Quand il m'ouvrit la portière, j'eus un peu de mal à émerger. Cet endroit était splendide. Quand nous pénétrâmes dans le hall de l'hôtel, Jasper alla à la réception récupérer les clés de notre chambre et un groom fut appelé pour porter nos bagages. Tout ce luxe me rendait très mal à l'aise mais ce sentiment était légèrement occulté par l'émerveillement qui me saisissait dès que mon regard découvrait de nouveaux détails. Nous montâmes jusqu'au dernier étage et entrâmes dans notre chambre qui n'était autre que la suite nuptiale. Je n'en crus pas mes yeux et lorsque Jasper donna son pourboire au groom pour le congédier, je me ruai dans ses bras.

- C'est magnifique mais tu es fou !

- Oui je suis fou, mais fou de toi !

Je sentis mes joues prendre une légère teinte rosée. Après avoir posé nos bagages dans la chambre, il me rejoignit et m'exposa son programme de la journée. Il était à peine neuf heures du matin et nous avions voyagé toute la nuit. Contre toute attente, je ne me sentais pas du tout fatiguée. Je désirais profiter de ce petit weekend à fond.

- Je te propose de faire les boutiques ce matin, ensuite de déjeuner et cet après midi, de flâner sur la plage.

- Ce programme me convient parfaitement. Je vais aller me changer.

Je pris ma petite robe bleue d'été que j'avais emportée ainsi que mon maillot de bain. Heureusement que j'avais eu la bonne idée de lui demander s'il fallait prendre des vêtements chauds ou légers. Si ça avait été moi, je n'aurais pris que des jeans et des pulls. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain qui devait à peu près faire la grandeur de mon appartement et me changeai rapidement.

Je rejoignis Jasper qui s'absenta à son tour pour se changer. Il revint vêtu d'un pantalon de lin blanc et d'un T Shirt à manches courtes de la même couleur. Quand il fut prêt nous partîmes en direction du centre ville.

Nous nous baladâmes ainsi toue la matinée, en passant de magasins en magasins, et en discutant de tout et de rien. Nous allâmes ensuite manger dans un petit restaurant de poissons. Après déjeuner, nous nous rendîmes à la plage et installâmes nos serviettes. Nous alternâmes entre bronzette et baignade. En milieu d'après midi, il décida de m'offrir une glace. Nous nous rapprochâmes donc d'un vendeur et je demandai une glace italienne au chocolat. _J'ai toujours adoré le chocolat. _Je léchai ma glace avec avidité et je fus sortie de ma transe lorsque j'entendis mon amoureux éclater de rire.

- Puis je savoir ce qui est drôle que je puisse moi aussi rire ?

- Tu as … de la glace … sur le nez.

- Oups

Je me saisis de ma serviette et m'apprêtai à me nettoyer le visage lorsqu'il arrêta mon geste. Je lui adressai un regard d'incompréhension. Il me sourit et je vis son visage s'approcher du mien. Je fermai les paupières lorsque je sentis ses douces lèvres frôler le bout de mon nez.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est excellente

Je ne sus rien répondre et repris la dégustation de ma gourmandise. En début de soirée, nous décidâmes qu'il était encore trop tôt pour rentrer s'enfermer à l'hôtel. L'air était encore si doux que nous décidâmes de manger dehors. Après le dîner, nous nous promenâmes main dans la main. Quand Jasper aperçut un marchand ambulant de fleur, il alla m'acheter une rose. Je m'empressai de le remercier par un baiser.

Nous décidâmes ensuite de faire une petite ballade sur la plage. Après le coucher du soleil, l'endroit était encore magnifique. Le bruit de la mer s'échouant sur les récifs me paraissait être une douce musique. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé depuis le dîner mais nous n'en ressentions pas le besoin. Peut-être avions-nous peur de rompre le charme…

Nous nous installâmes un moment sur le sable afin de profiter de la vue. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras, assise entre ses jambes. Je sentis ensuite qu'il me parcourait la nuque de tendres baisers. Je ne tardai pas à pencher ma tête en arrière pour lui laisser un plus libre accès à mon cou.

Ses baisers se firent de plus en plus entreprenants et ses lèvres ne tardèrent pas à quitter le creux de mon cou pour venir se poser sur ma bouche. Nos langues jouaient et dansaient ensemble dans un ballet plus qu'érotique. Je me retournai pour lui faire face, mes mains agrippant ses cheveux soyeux. Les siennes prirent mon visage en coupe.

Nos caresses se firent plus pressantes. Ses mains quittèrent mes joues pour dessiner avec légèreté les courbes de ma poitrine avant de se plaquer sur mes reins. Il me bascula en arrière afin de se retrouver sur moi. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes afin de ne pas faire reposer le poids de son corps sur le mien. Je passai mes mains sous son T Shirt, lui demandant silencieusement de l'ôter. Il obtempéra en m'adressant un sourire en coin éblouissant.

Une fois torse nu, mes mains vinrent se poser sur ses épaules. Du bout des ongles, je suivis le tracé de ses muscles noueux, récoltant au passage un grognement. Il ne voulut pas être en reste et fit glisser les bretelles de ma robe. Il écarta le tissu jusqu'à ce que mon corps soit à sa merci.

Il eut ensuite un regard malicieux et je me demandai ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Chut … Allonge-toi et ferme les yeux …

J'étais intriguée mais décidai d'obtempérer. Je fermai donc mes paupières et quelques secondes après je sentis la douce odeur de la rose qu'il m'avait offerte un peu plus tôt.

Il commença à jouer avec celle-ci en la faisant glisser sur mon visage de façon à ce que les pétales me procurent de douces et tendres caresses.

Il la passa sur mes joues, puis remonta jusqu'à mon front avant de descendre sur mon nez et passer sur ma bouche. Il suivit ensuite un chemin imaginaire dans mon cou puis s'attarda sur chacun de mes bras. Il ne rompit jamais le contact entre la rose et mon corps. Cette simple caresse me détendait tout en augmentant mon impatience. Je désirais de plus en plus sentir sa bouche, ses mains sur mon corps. C'était délicieux tout en restant une véritable torture.

Je la sentis ensuite glisser le long de mon décolleté et caresser mes seins par-dessus mon bikini.

Puis il fit de petits cercles sur mon ventre avant de descendre sur ma féminité, elle aussi encore recouverte, mes cuisses pour finir à mes pieds.

Lorsque le contact avec la fleur fut rompu, ses douces lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Notre baiser au début léger et tendre se fit plus sauvage et plus passionné. Nous étions comme deux condamnés à mort sur le point de savourer notre dernier repas. Notre besoin de l'autre était plus ardent que n'importe quel feu.

Je décidai de faire tomber les dernières barrières vestimentaires afin de sentir son corps chaud contre le mien. Je passai donc ma main sur la ceinture de son pantalon et il comprit assez rapidement où je voulais en venir. Il l'ôta alors lui-même avant de s'attaquer à son short de bain. Je le renversai à mon tour sur le dos et me retrouvai à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Je sentais son sexe frotter contre le mien qui était déjà bien humide. Il bougea son bassin d'avant en arrière pour augmenter la friction entre nos parties intimes.

Je repris le contrôle et lui chuchotai quelques mots à l'oreille tout en mordillant son lobe.

- Non, non, non, Mysterman… Maintenant, c'est à moi de jouer.

Lorsque je croisai son regard, je vis que ses iris étaient foncés par le désir. Un sourire malicieux étirait ses lèvres. Il ne dit pas un mot et se laissa faire. Je commençai donc ma lente torture en parsemant son torse de baisers et en profitait pour passer quelques coups de langue sur ses tétons. J'étais heureuse de retrouver le goût de sa peau. Il y avait néanmoins une petite différence : elle était exacerbée par la fine couche de sel laissé par l'océan. Je l'entendis grogner de plaisir et cela renforça mon désir de lui faire du bien.

Je descendis jusqu'à son nombril et passai ma langue sur chacun de ses muscles.

Je continuai ensuite mon exploration jusqu'à son membre dur. J'y déposai un léger baiser et quand je relevai les yeux pour voir son état, je fus satisfaite de le voir jeter la tête en arrière en gémissant.

Ma langue goûta alors toute sa longueur à plusieurs reprises avant que je ne le prenne entièrement dans ma bouche. Je fis de lents mouvements de va et vient, exerçant de temps en temps une légère succion sur son gland en fin de parcours. A chaque fois, j'étais récompensée par un coup de rein et un grognement de satisfaction. Ma main vint accompagner ma bouche, lui arrachant ainsi de nouveaux gémissements. Ses mains saisirent mes cheveux avec force et chaque descente de ma langue le long de son sexe était accompagnée d'un de ses coups de rein. De ce fait, son membre pénétrait un peu plus au fond de ma gorge. Sa respiration devint complètement irrégulière et moi, je me délectais de la sensation d'avoir son pénis entièrement dans ma bouche.

Mais j'avais envie de le sentir en moi, alors je décidai d'arrêter là mon petit jeu et remontai jusqu'à ses lèvres que j'embrassai passionnément. Il murmura un « Darling » qui envoya des ondes électriques dans tout mon corps, tellement sa voix était rauque.

Il reprit alors le contrôle, et me bascula à mon tour sur le dos. Il arracha le haut de mon bikini et se mit à lécher avec ardeur mes tétons déjà durcis de plaisir. Il descendit ensuite jusqu'à mon nombril puis vers ma féminité. Il fit glisser mon bas de maillot de bain jusqu'à mes chevilles et je l'envoyai valser d'un coup de pied. Il commença à poser de tendres baisers sur mon sexe palpitant et passa ensuite un coup de langue entre mes lèvres intimes. Il entreprit de lécher mon bouton de plaisir et je ne pus retenir les gémissements qui sortaient de ma bouche en rafale.

- Hummm … Oui … Jasper … C'est si bon

- Tu es si mouillée … Si belle … Si désirable …

Il insinua ensuite un doigt dans mon vagin et démarra de lents mouvements de va et vient. Il continua à lécher mon clitoris, à le mordiller et à l'aspirer. Je sentis ensuite un deuxième doigt s'insinuer à l'intérieur de moi. Il me prodiguait des caresses que je n'aurais pas imaginées un jour ressentir. Je le voulais en moi, je souhaitais plus que tout unir nos corps.

- Fais moi l'amour … Tout de suite … Je te veux en moi

- Hummm … C'est tellement bon quand tu exprimes tes désirs Darling …

Nous nous abandonnâmes dans un long baiser qui nous coupa le souffle, chacun goûtant son propre désir. Je sentis ensuite sa main guider son sexe à mon entrée et faire de petits cercles autour. Je pris une fois de plus le contrôle en donnant un grand coup de bassin afin qu'il me pénètre. Il m'embrassa le bout du nez et me sourit :

- Gourmande … Tu es bien impatiente …

Je ne répondis pas et me contentai de prendre sa bouche, d'aspirer ses lèvres et de jouer avec sa langue. Nos gémissements étaient étouffés par nos baisers. Nous bougions en rythme comme une danse lente et sensuelle. Il approfondissait chacun de ses coups de rein jusqu'à toucher mon point G.

- Hummm … Tu es si serrée … C'est si bon …

- Oui … Oh oui … Plus fort …

Il répondit à ma supplique et accéléra son rythme. Je commençai à sentir mes jambes trembler. Je n'étais plus très loin de mon orgasme. Il retenait sa jouissance afin que nous explosions de plaisir ensemble. Il insinua donc une main entre nos deux corps et vint jouer avec ma petite boule de nerfs en traçant des cercles tout autour. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour décupler mon plaisir et crier ma jouissance.

- Ouiiiiiiiiii … Oh ouiiiiiiiiii … Jasper …

Il se déversa quelques secondes plus tard en moi dans un râle de plaisir.

- Oh …….. Putain …….. Ma chérie ……

Il posa ensuite sa tête au creux de ma poitrine. Je passai mes doigts dans sa crinière pendant qu'il câlinait mon bras. Nous reprîmes doucement notre souffle et quelques minutes plus tard nous décidions de nous rhabiller et de rentrer à l'hôtel. Je récupérai alors ma rose et nous quittâmes la plage. En arrivant dans la suite, je me dirigeai vers le lit et récupérai mes affaires de toilette dans mon sac.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche …

- Bien !

- Mais si tu veux venir avec moi, sache que tu es le bienvenu.

Je disparus ensuite dans la salle de bain et me déshabillai. Je rentrai dans la cabine de douche en laissant couler l'eau chaude afin de détendre mes muscles et surtout d'éliminer le sable qui me collait au dos depuis nos ébats. Je sentis alors deux bras musclés enserrer ma taille. Il déposa de tendres baisers au creux de mon cou et je ne tardai pas à rejeter ma tête en arrière afin de lui laisser une plus grande exposition. Cette simple attention suffisait à raviver mon désir de lui. Il le comprit, étant dans le même état que moi : je pouvais sentir son érection contre mes fesses.

Il me retourna ensuite pour que je sois face à lui. Nous nous embrassâmes d'abord timidement avant que nos langues ne commencent à se chercher. Ses doigts empoignèrent mes seins pour les malaxer, m'arrachant de petits cris de plaisir. Contrairement à d'habitude, ses caresses n'étaient pas tendres plutôt violentes et j'adorais ! J'aimais savoir que je lui faisais perdre toute retenue. Il quitta mes lèvres pour murmurer à mon oreille :

- Tu m'excites tellement Darling que j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps…

- Alors ne te retiens pas mon cœur… Prends-moi ici et tout de suite !

Mon ton autoritaire et provocant eut raison des dernières brides de son contrôle. Il saisit mes fesses et me souleva du sol. J'entourai instinctivement mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me plaqua contre le mur et me pénétra d'un seul coup de rein. Il commença à bouger en moi avec force et vitesse. Notre étreinte était rythmée par nos cris et gémissements. A chaque fois qu'il entrait en moi, Jasper s'enfonçait un peu plus jusqu'à toucher mon point G. Après plusieurs coups plus puissants, notre jouissance ne tarda pas et nous la criâmes ensemble.

Il me reposa ensuite sur le carrelage humide en me soutenant afin d'être sûr que je ne tomberais pas. Une fois la stabilité revenue, il prit mon gel douche et en versa dans sa main. Il entreprit ensuite de me savonner le corps. Ses gestes étaient délicats et doux. Je fis ensuite de même avec son corps. Après cette sensuelle douche, il sortit de la cabine le premier et me présenta une serviette chaude afin que je m'enroule dedans. Il me sécha ensuite le corps et me passa ma nuisette. Il se vêtit d'un boxer pendant que je passais une culotte et nous rejoignîmes notre grand lit main dans la main. Nous nous embrassâmes quelques minutes et je me laissai aller au sommeil qui me gagnait, blottie dans ses bras.

Je m'éveillai le lendemain matin avec de nouveau un sourire niais collé sur le visage. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et soupirai de plaisir.

Sur ma poitrine reposait la tête de mon fantasme personnel. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de passer mes doigts dans sa chevelure indomptée. Il était si beau quand il dormait. Je décidai de lui faire à mon tour plaisir en lui concoctant un petit déjeuner car oui, la suite nuptiale possédait une kitchenette indépendante.

Je me détachai de ses bras en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas le réveiller. Je me levai et enfilai un peignoir au nom de l'hôtel.

Je me dirigeai vers la petite cuisine et ouvris le réfrigérateur afin de voir ce que je pouvais concocter à mon amant.

Lorsque je vis la coupe de fruits posée sur la table, je décidai d'en faire une salade. Je m'attelai donc à la tache coupant les pommes, les poires, l'ananas et les pêches en petits carrés. Je pris ensuite la barquette de fraises qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du frigidaire et commençait à en couper quelques unes. Je saisis ensuite des oranges et les pressai afin d'en remplir un pichet.

Je ne l'entendis pas arriver derrière moi avant de sentir un tendre baiser se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournai vers lui, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Le sien était identique.

- Bonjour

- Bonjour Darling, tu es bien matinale

- Et bien je me suis dit que comme tu m'avais préparé le petit déjeuner hier, j'allais faire de même aujourd'hui.

- Hummm … Mais tu n'aurais pas dû … J'aurais aimé t'avoir à mes côtés en m'éveillant

- Nous sommes donc à égalité !

Il fit une grimace d'incompréhension

- Moi aussi hier matin je me suis réveillée en croyant que tu n'étais qu'un rêve

Son rire carillonna à mes oreilles. Il me déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Je fus frustrée de ne pas l'approfondir.

- Alors que prépares-tu de bon ?

- Et bien j'ai pressé des oranges pour en faire du jus frais et j'ai coupé des fruits pour en faire une salade. Cela te convient-il ?

- C'est parfait.

- Peux-tu attraper deux bols dans le placard ?

- Bien sûr !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de goûter un morceau d'ananas, mon pêcher mignon. Quand je me retournai, Jasper me regardait, un éclair malicieux dans les yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Je n'obtins aucune réponse. Il s'avança vers moi tel un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Instinctivement, je me reculai et butai contre l'ilot de la cuisine. Il se pencha et passa sa main derrière moi. Je le vis saisir un morceau de pêche et le passer sur mes lèvres. Il s'approcha alors de ma bouche et lécha le jus du fruit qu'il avait étalé. Il répéta l'opération sur mon cou jusqu'au creux de mes seins. Il me saisit par les fesses et m'assit sur le plan de travail. J'entourai alors mes jambes autour de sa taille et le serrai pour l'amener plus près de moi.

Je pris un morceau d'ananas et répétai le même geste qu'il avait fait sur moi quelques instants auparavant.

Il fit glisser le jean qu'il avait passé quelques instants auparavant et s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied. J'ôtai mon peignoir éponge que je balançai derrière moi. Je levai ensuite mes fesses du plan de travail afin qu'il fasse glisser ma culotte le long de mes jambes. Il m'ôta ensuite ma nuisette et pris un morceau de fraise qu'il passa sur mes tétons durcis. Il glissa ensuite le morceau de fraise dans ma bouche. Je le croquais et m'en délectais.

Il cajola ensuite mes seins en mordillant et léchant mes pointes. Je gémis de plaisir.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

- Je veux … Je veux …

J'étais incapable d'aligner une seule phrase

- Allez bébé dis-moi de quoi tu as envie … J'aime l'entendre de ta bouche

- Je te veux toi … En moi … Je te veux … Maintenant

Il fit alors glisser son boxer et je pus voir son sexe déjà tendu par le plaisir. Il s'insinua en moi d'un bref coup de rein et ressortit immédiatement. Il répéta ce geste plusieurs fois de suite. Je gémissais de frustration à chaque fois qu'il se retirait de ma féminité et lorsqu'il me pénétra de nouveau je serrai tellement fort mes jambes contre ses fesses qu'il lui était quasiment impossible de bouger.

- Hummm … J'aime quant tu imposes tes désirs Darling !!!

Il me donna alors de violents coups de rein. J'aimais sa façon si sauvage de me prendre. Il s'arrêta une fois de plus et je grognai de mécontentement.

- J'ai envie de te prendre de manière différente

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il me fit descendre du plan de travail et me retourna. Il me caressa le dos afin que je me cambre et d'un puissant coup de rein recommença à me pénétrer. Ses hanches bougeaient en rythme et épousaient parfaitement la courbe de mes fesses. Il se pencha alors sur moi et commença à me masser les seins.

- Hummm … Jasper … Plus fort …

Il obéit à ma demande et me pénétra de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Il arrêta ses caresses sur mes seins pour descendre vers mon clitoris qu'il cajola de ses doigts.

- Tu es si chaude … Si humide … C'est si bon d'être … En toi

Il avait le souffle erratique et après quelques coups de reins supplémentaires, nous jouissions ensemble.

Il se retira de moi et m'enserra la taille quand il s'aperçut que mes jambes étaient flageolantes. Lorsqu'il me prit contre lui pour un ultime baiser, je vis un léger voile de sueur couvrir sa peau. Il était tellement sexy après avoir joui que je n'avais qu'une envie : recommencer. _Dieu je suis devenue une vraie nymphomane avec ce mec ! _

- Tu es toute collante

- Je te signale que tu es dans le même état. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on joue avec la nourriture.

Les paroles de Julie se répercutèrent alors dans ma tête. _Manger est bien plus sympa quand on le fait sur le corps de son partenaire. _Je pourrais assurément lui dire que c'est vrai.

- Je n'ai pas pu résister lorsque je t'ai vu te délecter de ce fruit.

- Alors je pense que je vais faire des salades de fruits plus souvent.

Il rit et ramassa nos vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Il m'entraîna alors avec lui dans la salle de bain. _Sexe sous la douche, attention me voilà !_

Nous fûmes très déçus de devoir déjà quitter ce petit paradis. Nous avions passé la journée à flâner en nous promenant dans les rues de Miami. Nous avions également fait un détour par la plage, histoire de profiter de l'eau une dernière fois. Il me promit que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois et que nous reviendrions très bientôt. Cette promesse de futur me donnait plein d'espoir vis-à-vis de notre relation.

Lorsque nous atterrîmes à l'aéroport de Boston, je fus prise d'une soudaine envie de pleurer. Bien sûr, je savais que ceci n'était pas une fin en soi mais nous avions passé deux jours de rêve. Un véritable rêve éveillé. Nous rentrâmes à mon appartement et nous couchâmes presque instantanément. Demain, il allait falloir reprendre le travail et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Je m'endormis une fois de plus, blottie dans les bras de mon amoureux. La dernière chose que je sentis fut ses lèvres sur mon front me posant un délicat baiser.

**Bip … Bip … Bip … Bip … Bip …**

_Argh !!! Quel son agaçant !_ Je me dépêchai d'arrêter cette stupide sonnerie et bidouillai les boutons afin de laisser place à un peu de musique. Le son de « _Angel_ » de _Sarah McLachlan_ résonna dans ma chambre. J'avais l'esprit très embrumé ce matin. J'étais également en sueur. Je me remémorai alors tous les merveilleux moments que j'avais passés en compagnie de mon Mysterman.

Ce surnom me faisait sourire. Je tâtai alors la place à côté de la mienne. Elle était vide. J'ouvris alors les yeux et me tournai du côté où aurait dû se trouver mon amoureux mais il n'était pas là. _Deuxième fois que je me réveille sans lui ! Argh !_ Cette partie du lit était froide comme la glace. Mon regard se posa alors sur le calendrier au dessus de mon lit. J'écarquillai les yeux. Mon regard se perdit dans le vide.

_Non c'est impossible ! Ca n'a pas pu m'arriver ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait il fallu que cela m'arrive à moi ? Qu'avais je fais pour mériter ça ? _Mes propres pensées me tétanisaient. Je fus alors saisie de violents sanglots et je ne pus retenir le flot de larmes qui se déversait sur mes joues.

Nous étions le 6 novembre 2009 … Jour de mon anniversaire … J'avais pris un jour de congé ce jour-là !

Et tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve ! Un magnifique et sublime rêve ! Mais juste un rêve !

****************************************************************

_**N'oubliez pas qu'une review ne vous prend que quelques minutes et que ça illumine mon petit cœur.**_

_**A défaut d'avoir un Robinou pour allumer la petite flamme en moi …**_

_**Lâchez vous !!!**_

_**Pour toutes les sans comptes qui voudraient des réponses à leur review n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP avec votre adresse mail …**_

_**Ou bien rendez vous sur le topic de Twilight France dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil …**_


End file.
